In The Interest of Time
by The Freewriter
Summary: It's just a simple cleaning job. A band of mercenaries had not anticipated that their job ended horribly. One-shot piece


**I do not own Fallout but I own the mercs. :) Please enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

**IN THE INTEREST OF TIME**

"Here we are," said Rooke slapping Richard's back. His uncontrolled strength made Richard feel his last night's ration pump up to his throat. "Boville Nuclear Medicine Research Facility." Rooke continued. The building was in a bad shape after decades of bad weather, and neglect. Its flat roof, like the other buildings surrounded it, was partially eaten, like a melted chocolate bar, by acid rain. There were three buildings in the facility: Main, and East and West Wing. There, the facility's idol statue stood proudly against time at the center of the plaza. She was a robed maiden holding a spherical demonstration of an atom while two snakes coiled up her body. The snakes' scales, the maiden's face, and the engraved sub-atomic particles of the sphere, had been eroded away. Rooke and Richard stood gazing at the magnificent sight, imagining of how it once looked like before the War. The moment was abruptly ended when Lark approached them.

"Rooke," Lark greeted. Rooke returned the gesture but with a nonchalant, blank tone. "I need you to lock up the gates and report me the perimeter. I want to know if the fences are secured to set up camp." Rooke gave an obedient nod and walked away. Richard absentmindedly about to follow Rooke but Lark stopped him. s

"Kid, I need to talk to you for a second." When Richard went to him, Lark placed his hand onto the recruit's shoulder. "Look kid," Lark whispered. "You came at such a bad time. Sorry, that I haven't anticipated this." Lark stared straight to Richard's eyes. "This mission will most likely have those damn zombies crawling all over the place. So stick to the group, and don't try to be a hero. That's an order. Disobey, all of us is gonna pay the price." Lark gave a single pat to mark his words to Richard. "Now, I want you to help Marv set up camp. I'll be there and help out after I got an update from Chess." Richard's eyes were determined not to disappoint him. He gave a short nod and jogged to the camping spot.

After the crew secured the surroundings, they gathered up around Lark at the camp, standing around the campfire. "Crew, the job is simple: Clear the facility. The bad news, we have no idea what's in it. By the name of it, it could be crawling with Ghouls. Here's what we're going to do, we are going to find a map at the directory in the Main building. We've been to hospitals before. Facilities like this should have the basic idea of the interiors. We'll use that to know we're heading. Depending on how tight the building is, Rooke will be the sweeper. He's the only one capable of carrying the minigun and mow down a herd. Rooke accepted the compliment by flexing his arms and kissing his flesh cannons. "Chess should scout ahead and disarm any security turrets, hack through security checkpoints." Lark continued. "Marv will open us the way if there are non-electrical securities. She will be able to pick any locks. And you, Dick," he paused for a moment thinking what he should do for the kid. "You'll stay with me as an extra gun that's basically what you are anyway. Make sure to bring some Stimpaks, and Med-X as well." Lark reached down to his satchel at his feet and scrounged the contents. He pulled out a small first-aid kit box filled with strong painkillers, and bandages. "Here are the drugs," Lark said as he tossed it to Richard. Richard gave an affirming nod understanding his role. The session ended. The crew ate their rations and slept peacefully.

That morning, the crew prepped their gear. Each crew member had their preferences of their primary weapons in addition to a sidearm and a grenade. After that, they went to the Main building. Marv went ahead first and tried turning one of the knobs of the large, double doors. It was lock. Marv crouched down to the level of the lock and pulled out her kit. She was sticking out her tongue as she dexterously picked the lock. The lock made a few clicks until she was able to unlock it open.

The old door creaked as she opened slowly opened it. The crew scowled in disgust as the old, musty air rushed out of the door. They turned on their flashlights embedded to their guns and went in cautiously towards the dark main hall. From the entrance, there were stairs twisted up towards the next floor. Under it was an administration office protected by shatter-proof windows. There was an empty corridor beside the office. The main hall was a mess. Tables were flipped over. Flyers, medical reports, and other papers were strewn all over the floor. Propaganda posters were peeling off the walls. Shatter-proof windows were cracked. There were nuclear-powered computers placed just behind the windows. Some dried, brown blood splattered all over the walls. The curtains were torn. Definite signs of violence proved that the crew needed to be more cautious than ever. Rooke powered up his gargantuan firearm just in case. Chess went ahead and went around the administration office to the door. The door was lock. He went back around and beckoned Marv to unlock it for him. Marv came and did. Chess briskly walked into the room towards one of the computers. He turned it on. His fingers flew across the keyboard. Within a few seconds, he successfully hacked through the security and opened the files. There were no saved files concerning the area of the building. He opened the drawers below the computers and pulled out the old fashion brief map of the building. He and Marv rushed out of the room and gave the map to Lark. Lark looked at it for a moment. There were five floors in the building. Other than the main hall stairs, the other stairs that leads up to the other floors were at the eastern and western side of the building.

For a while, there were no signs of threat. Sundown was evident as the orange rays filtered through the curtains. The crew was already at the top floor, feeling relaxed. Rooke powered down his minigun and approached Lark,

"Lark, There's no one here."

"Yeah, it's too easy," Lark said as he rubbed his chin.

"Should I put it back on just in case?"

"No, conserve it." His hand waved in refusal. "It only takes five seconds for it to power up. Crew! Gather up." He motioned his finger in a circle, gesturing for a regroup. "Ok, what have you guys got?" Lark asked.

All reported "Clear."

"Ok team, let's wrap this up and head downstairs."

Lark was leading the group while Richard was behind with Marv when heavy footsteps were slowly climbing up the stairs. Each step of hard heeled of boots filled the floor with its echoes. Lark raised his fist. The crew came into a halt and readied their weapons. Richard, in the other hand, stood still in the middle of the corridor, in shock. Lark then patted the air downwards, signalling to take cover. In unison, the crew took any cover they found. Rooke was hiding under a cover. Chess was by the corner of a doorway that was beside Rooke, and behind Lark. Richard was still processing the situation. Marv looked back at him and hissed, "Take cover, kid!" Hesitantly, Richard pivoted left and right trying to find good cover. Marv rolled her eyes for his incompetence. She rushed towards Richard and pulled him down. She was holding onto his shirt as she dragged him into a corner left of the corridor. Marv then released him and quickly went to the room on the other side. Cold sweat was starting to profuse from Richard's forehead. He looked at Marv for guidance. She saw his pleading stare and mouthed '_get ready'. _

Richard looked over the corner and saw a massive freak ascends to the fifth floor. It was a Super Mutant. The mutant's intimidating disfigured body froze Richard in place. "I smell humans here," said the Super Mutant in a hoarse tone. He moved towards the silent corridor, gripping his rifle. More ascending footsteps came afterward. Richard turned his head towards Lark who was far in front of him. The first mutant was getting closer and closer to the leader. He saw Lark staring right at him. Lark slowly shook his head, holding back the attack until his cue. More Super Mutants with their weapons ready ascended to the floor. They started to group together, cautiously tread on the hall. The first mutant was a few feet ahead of Lark. All of Lark's team, looked over their corners anxiously waiting for their leader's order. Lark held his breath and made a sharp nod. In that instant, Rooke mounted his minigun over his cover and held on the trigger. The six-barrelled whizzed out its bullets as it rotated, killing the first mutant in front of them. The others immediately took cover. The bright flashes from shots blinded Rooke from determining whether they were all killed or not. He ended up expending all of his bullets. He dismounted his minigun and ducked into cover for a timely reload. Richard looked at Marv one more time. Marv looked back at him. "_You're gonna be okay",_ mouthed Marv. He took her encouragement to heart and swallowed up his fears. The mutants then took this chance to rush in and started firing. The team followed through. The exchange of firepower has ensued.

Despite their threatening features, the Super Mutants were generally poor shooters and could only endure as much bullets before they are killed. Their bulk nulled the effectiveness for cover. Super Mutants fell one by one, as Lark and the others gained the upper hand of ambush and proper cover. More Super Mutants ascended from the stairs. Richard gained confidence as each of the mutants was filled with lead.

As time passed on, his confidence dwindled as well as his supply of ammo. The Super Mutants kept on coming. The crew retreated towards another set of stairs as the monstrosities advanced. A Super Mutant came out of nowhere slammed at the team with his sledgehammer, splitting off the team in half. Marv went with Richard. The rest split to the other way. Marv and Richard were both out of ammo and sought refuge to a dark room, hiding in a cover of darkness. Several Super Mutants crammed by the doorway scanning of where Marv and Richard went. Tempted, Richard grabbed the grenade and pulled the pin. He was hoping he would be able to kill all of them with it. Under the cover of darkness, he threw the grenade. The grenade blew most mutants into flesh bits. The weak, old building quaked from the explosion causing the roof to collapse onto the rest of the mutants, ended them. The duo shared their brief sense of accomplishment, momentarily grinned in glee. Before they knew it, the floor crumbled below them.

* * *

**Hi, Freewriter here! This is my very first fanfic (hopefully won't be the last). I actually wrote this to fill up my writing portfolio in Creative Writing class, so it was all rushed. I know, I know that my writing is rusted around the edges (maybe jagged). So I need your help with your reviews and see what I do for further improvement! I love to create stories and tell people my ideas are, but I don't think I can draw people in with cleverly chosen words, punchlines, and cliches (maybe even proper grammar). **

**This fic is actually just a sample for a serious (possibly) upcoming project within the same Fallout universe. *Hint: it's gonna set in Canada. **

**Please R&R!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
